UNSM
The [[UN Navy|'U'''nited '''N'ations]] 'S'pecial 'M'issions Division is a collection of the best trained and most experienced marines, engineers, and pilots the UN Navy has to offer. To simply have the legendary UNSM patch on a soldier's helmet is a tremendous honor and demands respect across the galaxy. The program was established in 2118 CE. Training Many UNSM prospects often spend upwards of fifteen years training across the galaxy and undergoing the trials towards becoming a fully fledged UNSM Marine. Prospects are recommended by their superiors and eventually handpicked by the Admiralty Board to undergo the trials. If they are deemed worthy, prospects report directly to Washington Outpost and begin the four trials, those being: # Strict and punishing training for six months straight at 18 hours a day. Those who cannot handle it are quickly dismissed and weed out the weak from the true UNSM prospects. # Off-world simulations throughout the frontier that can range from hostage situations to full blown war. Prospects are expected to master a variety of weapons and tactics ranging from zero-G combat to orbital shock deployments. # Live combat missions in the galaxy's most hostile environments, mostly in the Anarchic Systems and Turbulent Spectrum. However, some may be assigned to ward off pirate attacks or even deal with the Secession Movement in civilized sectors like Alpha Centauri. # Perhaps the most challenging and distinguishing missions: diplomacy. Prospects must show signs of effective situational awareness and excellent judgement while handling task three. However, that does not mean they have to be compassionate and understanding like Admiral Jerian North. Some of its most famous graduates, including both John and Markus Kemp, handled task three ruthlessly, though incredibly effectively. Most prospects fail the trials by task one, but the few to complete all four are granted entry into the ranks of the UNSM. Simply being selected to attempt the trials is a massive honor and completing even some of them grants the prospect instant respect across the Navy. Organization United Nations Special Missions operators often have their own handlers within the division. However, some operators, like Markus Kemp, answer directly to the Admiralty Board. Those on missions deemed urgent enough to have such prestigious supervision are often of galactic importance and incredibly high stakes. While some missions are exclusively designated for crews and squads composed entirely of UNSM Marines, operators are more often than not assigned to oversee a host of UN Navy joint task force operations. Those who have the privilege of serving with one of these living legends often leave the situation inspired to someday reach the same level. Equipment While the UNSM operators are issued certain standard issue gear, their loadouts are far from uniform or even remotely standard. Each and every one of these soldiers have the entire arsenal of the UN Navy before them to fine tune their equipment to fit both what they find most comfortable and what will be most effective for their current mission. However, every UNSM Marine possesses a personalized Google Digital Assistant with incredibly high security clearance and a helmet plastered with the infamous UNSM logo (and optionally a HUD display inside the visor).Category:United Nations